


the smallest of creatures

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Sparklings, anyway equinox is my baby, starscream is Soft, this exists now, this is my dumb fanfic universe i can do what i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Starscream, Fulcrum, and the tiniest and most important thing in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mostly a drabble set until i get an actual and coherent fic written

“Do you miss it?” Starscream asks. His voice is soft, careful not to alert the sparkling asleep next to him.

It’s an easy question to answer. Fulcrum misses seeing the Scavengers every day, the way he got to see space, but he wouldn’t change anything. He shakes his helm, “I’d be lying if I said no.” He smiles up at Starscream, resting his servo against his arm in soft affection. “But I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

Starscream’s smile is soft and sweet. A rare thing that Fulcrum only gets to see early in the morning most days or directed toward their bit. It’s nice, lovely, and Fulcrum knows he doesn’t regret anything. Not Starscream, not Equinox.


	2. Chapter 2

Equinox yawns and Starscream expression breaks into something soft. The sparkling is so small, but his bright yellow optics seem to take up his entire face.

“You sure love this kid,” Bumblebee says, kneeling by the sparkling’s side. “It’s a good look on you.”

“How could I not? He’s perfect,” Starscream softly coos.

Bumblebee nods. He watches the way Starscream reaches over to tap Equinox’s nose. The little sparkling makes a small noise and wraps his servos around Starscream’s digit.

“He’s the best thing I’ve ever made,” Starscream says fondly after another moment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Noxy!” Misfire crows, tripping over himself to pick up the sparkling. “I’ve missed you!”

Minimus huffs out a laugh, “It’s been a week, Misfire.”

“A week without my favorite bitlet,” Misfire says.

He presses a kiss to Equinox forehead, making the sparkling beep at him. One of Equinox’s servos come up to pinch Misfire cheek. Misfire laughs.

“So, have you had a date recently? Because we’d be happy to take him off your servos,” Misfire says to Fulcrum.

Fulcrum shakes his helm, “Starscream’s been busy lately. Plus, Wheeljack wants bitsitting duty when we go out next. But maybe next time.”

Misfire nods. Fulcrum looks tired, in all honesty, and he doesn’t know how hard sparklings are to care for, but he has a feeling that it’s probably on par or worse than caring for Grimlock. Grimlock could feed himself and vocalize his needs most of the time, after all.

“Rodimus has a sparkling now as well. Moonburst,” Minimus cuts in. “Perhaps you could take Equinox to spend time with him.”

Fulcrum’s expression softens, “I bet he’d enjoy it. Not many mechs want to send their bits to spend time with Starscream’s.”

“Yeah!” Misfire agrees enthusiastically, poking Equinox’s cheek and watching the expression his makes. “I bet Rodi’d welcome the help too.”

“I thought…” Fulcrum trails off then starts again. “I thought he and Drift and Ratchet?”

“Oh, they are,” Misfire confirms.

“But it’s just as likely that they may need assistance in figuring out how to care for Moonburst,” Minimus says.

“I’ll think about it, but really it’s up to Rodimus,” Fulcrum says, finally reaching over to take the babbling Equinox from Misfire’s servos. “But you came just in time for Nox’s nap.”

Misfire whines.


	4. Moonburst Interlude 1

Ratchet’s family is beautiful.

Really, he doesn’t thing anything more perfect has ever existed. Not with how Rodimus practically glows and Drift looks like he’s just been handed the moon and the stars.

Moonburst is tiny, his frame pre-made to various specifications to host a newspark. The malleable metal is starting to give way to a spoiler and a chevron. He’s perfect despite his colored plating.

“You wanna look at what we made, Ratch?” Rodimus asks him, moving him from his distraction.

Ratchet is quick to join Drift by Rodimus’ side. He gently runs a servo over Moonburst’s helm, “He’s beautiful, Rodimus. You did great.”

“I sure hope I did,” Rodimus grumbles lightheartedly. “I carried this thing next to my spark.”


End file.
